1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to liquid crystal display devices and, more particularly, is directed to a liquid crystal display device having a large liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of performing the display of an image signal in the street, for example, a liquid crystal display device having a large liquid crystal panel is used. In the liquid crystal display device, however, since on a display portion of the liquid crystal panel are generally laminated a plurality of masks, the liquid crystal panel has such a property that the luminance thereof differs greatly depending on view angles of a viewer. Thus, when a large liquid crystal panel A is used, view angles .theta.1 and .theta.2 of a viewer B at upper and lower end portions thereof, for example, differ greatly as shown in FIG. 1. If the difference of the view angles .theta.1 and .theta.2 is not less than a predetermined value, the display quality of the liquid crystal panel such as luminance thereof changes between the upper and lower end portions for the viewer B, so that the viewer B may feel difficulty in viewing an image on the panel A.